Two Different For Love? No!
by Lowkeycomicgeek
Summary: They live like Humans but are far from it. Vampires and Werewolves are still in war with each other. But what would happen when the Lord of the Vampires children finds their mates for life, but their mates for life ended up being a werewolf. But not just any werewolf. The soon to be queen of vampires is the mate of the alpha of werewolves. can they love each other? Let's see.
1. Let It begin

In the Los Angeles business district there are two name that are known in that city. Kenneth Smith & Darien Shields. Both are known to be ruthless business men.

Kenneth Smith age 45, 6'0 foot tall owns several businesses in LA but his office is located in the heart of Los Angeles called. S.I. Inc. His CEO for years has been his trustworthy wife Irene Smith. He even runs LA's underground businesses. But what he and his wife most adore are their two children their eldest son Jadeite Smith age 22, and daughter Serenity Serena Smith age 16. Jadeite is soon to be taking over after his father. Serena is A+ plus student in her private school. Kenneth arch rivals are the Shields.

Shields Co is run by Darien Shields age 24 6'4 he took over the business after his father and mother were killed in a 'car accident', when he was 20. He has been a thorn to every business man side including Ken's since then. He is very intelligent for someone his age in the area of business. He brought up his father business fast with hard work and dedication. He is also known to be a big womanizer. His only living family member is his little sister Raye Shields age 17. She has been homeschooled half her life. His business partner is Andrew Cole for 2 years now. They were college buddies. His rival has been Kenneth Smith for a while.

That is there cover story to the human world. Because little do the humans know that monsters they fear are real. Kenneth is the lord of Vampires his family blood line goes back all the way back to Dracula's period. And Darien is the ruler of Werewolf's his packs goes all around the world. The vampires and werewolves have been having a war under the human's noses for centuries now. And this is where our story beings.


	2. Unknowingly Marking One Another

At S.I. company (two days until The Big Party)

Irene Smith dress in a very formal business suit. Entered her husband office.

"Ken darling don't forget we have the Johnson party to go to this Saturday".

"Aha I almost forgot about that human's party. Do you think it's safe for us to go Irene?" Ken sighs rubbing his head.

Irene walks over to her husband's desk where he was sitting at. And start to rub his shoulders. Ken lets his head fall back to his wife hands, he then felt relaxation hit him.

"Oh my. Dear you are so tense. Is everything alright honey, are you expecting an attack from the dogs. If we do go?"

Ken's eyes opened up wide at what his wife said. He grabs her hands making her stop her little massage. He stands up to face her. He pulls her to his body and hugs her. The right side of his face lays on top of her head.

"You have not to worry about an attack, when you are with me darling. I would kill anything who dares to harm you or our children. I would die first then to let any wolf near you or our family. Remember that". With that said his embrace around her tightens. Irene nods to what her husband has said. She too embraces him tightly.

"But remember love, if anything ever happens to you I would surely die from the inside of a broken heart". Irene said while looking up at her husband. Ken smiles down at his wife.

"And that day will never come, my love". He leans down to place a loving kiss on his wife's lips.

"Oh come on really you two can do that at home" a new voice spoke now.

Ken and Irene quickly pulls away from each other only to be facing their smirking son.

"Jadeite! Son we didn't her you come in sweetie". Irene spoke first.

"Huh cause pops got you busy mom." Irene blushes to what her son said, "Ha ha ha I'm only kidding mother." Jadeite said with a hint of l aughter.

"Just wait until you meet your mate son and you will see, how hard it is to keep your hands off of her". His father said with a smile on his face. While his mother turns an even deeper shade of red. The smirk on Jadeite's face quickly falls from his face.

"Aha dad that a bit too much, don't you think." Jadeite said while sticking his tongue out with his hand on his ears.

"Ha ha ha ha. Just stating the facts son. It will happen."

"Okay boys enough. Jadeite is there something you need to discuss with us"

"Actually yes mother, there is something I need to discuss with you two. It's quite important." Jadeite has a serious expression on his face. This brought ken out of his goofy mood and into a much serious one expected from a ruler.

"What is it son?"

"The wolves I have a feeling they are planning an attack soon. I can senses".

Irene looks toward her son then to her husband with concern eyes.

"Ken I think we shouldn't got to the party then."

"No! That is what Shields wants us to do. We are still going just with more security. We should alert the coven just in case. Son you are responsible for your little sister on the night of the party. Do you understand? She is extremely important. Make sure no wolves nor anyone else knows that she is very special to the coven got it? For she is the one to rule and not you."

"Yes father, I understand I wouldn't let her out of my sight. Plus I rather have her rule then me. I wouldn't want that much power father."

"Yes I know she would be a wonderful queen the first in our line. Good now what other matters must we discuss"?

"Well father I been getting this odd feeling lately".

"Are you sick"?

"No father is not like that. It's more like a burning feeling in my chest".

Ken's face broke into a smile at what his son has just said. 'Aha his partner is near' he thought to himself. Ken looks towards his wife. And she too has a knowing smile on her face.

"Well son it looks like you will meet your mate sooner then we all thought".

"WHAT!"

Elsewhere at Shield Co.

Darien Shields was currently looking out his office that faces the S.I. INC and the city. A growl manage to pass his lips. 'I will run this city and the blood suckers will have to bow down to me. But I need to find the one that is next in line to rule there bloody coven. And kill him.' Before her can get deeper into his thoughts his office door was flung open. He quickly turns around to face the intruder. He quickly rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Oh come on bro is that anyway to talk to your little sister".

Darien raises one of his eye browns at his little sister. His sister is a good looking teenager. She is about 5'6 perfect body that any teenage girl would want. She also has long black hair that goes to her waist. She has the prettiest hazel eyes that Darien has ever seen. It also reminds him of their mother's eyes.

"Little? Please Raye don't make me laugh. Anyways 'little sister' was is it that you need. I'm very busy". Darien spoke with a serious voice turning his back to her.

"I just need to know if we are going to that Johnson's Party. It's all over the news and papers. It's a pretty big event I guess." Raye said with on had on her hip arching her right eye brown looking at his back.

"Of course we have to. We have to maintain our image in the human world. Plus I bet you that blood sucker would be there too". Darien answered

"Okay cool that's good to know. But umm Darien I have been meaning to tell you something lately" Raye spoke in a nervous tone now. The nervousness in Raye's voice gotten Darien's attention straight away. Darien turns toward his sister.

"What is it Raye"

'Is she having the same burning feeling in her chest'? Darien thought.

"I have been feeling odd lately. Like a burning feeling in my chest area. Darien I really do think my mate is near".

"Aha you too? Well Raye you are not alone on this one. I too have been feeling the same way. I can feel her. She is near but yet so far away. I haven't slept right for a few nights knowing that she is near".

"Yes! I get what you are saying Dare. Do you think we will find them soon"? Raye asked Darien with what it looks like hope in her hazel eyes.

"Honestly Raye I am not so sure when we will find them. I just hope it will come soon my inner self feels like it's on the verge of change on its own soon. I even admit it that I can't control it". Raye looks at her brother with concern eyes.

"What do you mean? Like you feel like you can't control yourself no more"!

"Yes. I feel like I really need to find my mate because I think she is the only one who can control the beast inside of me. And help me concur and rule the vampire coven once and for all".

"I guess we are going to have an interesting weekend".

"Indeed dear sister. I guess we have to wait and see what happen now." While starting off into the city lights again.

'I can feel you my love and tonight I have a feeling that I will see you. And no one will know of us'.

Later On That Night

A beautiful blond lays asleep peacefully in her room. She may looked peaceful in her sleep but deep inside he mind she was lost in her dreams. 'Come on Serena keep running. You are so close to the answer. To why I'm feeling this pain in my chest. I need to run faster' that is all that ran through my mind. 'Where I'm I running too anyways'?

"Serenity" a male's voice spoke out. When I heard the voice I stopped running for some reason.

"Serenity come to me. I have been waiting for you. My love… my mate." The voice spoke again. 'Mate'? I needed to know who is said that to me. I felt a big need, to go to that voice. 'He wouldn't hurt me. Whoever he is'.

"Where are you, help me find you." I yelled out.

"I will always be here for you". The voice sounded closer. I started running toward the direction of the voice. I stop dead in my tracks when I found myself in front of two huge doors. On the doors it had images of two wolves, one was white and the other was black. I then sensed someone on the other side of the door. I put on hand on one of the door handles. 'It's now or never.' I pushed open on one of the doors to look inside. I was right there was someone in the room. But all I can see is a man's outline of his body. He was facing a window. It looked to be the view of the Los Angeles area.

"Hello?" I spoke out into the dark room. The only light source was the moon light coming inside from the window. As soon as I said hello the man turns towards me. I gasped. Never once in my life have I ever seen a man as handsome then the man in front of me at this very moment. He was wearing a very expensive suit tailored just for him. He was taller than 6 feet, I can tell right away. He also had very manly shoulders, and the blackest hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. But what got me the most was his eyes. Never in my life have I seen such beautiful but dark midnight blue eyes. He looked dangerous but I didn't feel threaten at all, by him.

"Wh-Who are you"? I manage to say.

But before he even spoke he was no longer in front of the big window. No he was now in front of me. 'How in the hell did… h-he get in front of me so fast'.

He then brought one of his arms up to her. She shut her eyes scared. Not knowing what he was going to do to her. Her eyes snap back open when she felt his hand on her cheek. He rubs her cheek with his thumb slowly. He was looking straight at her eyes and spoke.

"Please do not fear me. I am Darien Shields I will not harm you nor will anyone else when I am around. And I have been waiting to meet you for a long time now."

She nods her head.

"But why I'm I dreaming of you? Why are you in my dreams all of a sudden?" The guy whose name is Darien smiled down at her.

"I will tell you if you tell me your name. It's only fair." Serena blushes.

"My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Serena".

"Serena. I love it." Serena blushed deepens even more.

Serena just looks up at him. She had the sudden urge to be closer to him. To touch him, she felt like she couldn't control her lust near this man called Darien all of a sudden. Her eyes seemed not to hold fear anymore and replaced by lust filled eyes. She reached out to touch him.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I have to touch you." Her voice becoming seductive all of a sudden. But it didn't go unnoticed by Darien, the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

"Be careful on what you say darling, for the same reason I can't control myself around you all of a sudden." He brought her closer to him. Their chest smashed together, he looks deep into her eyes.

"The things I'm thinking of, the things that I would do to you. It's becoming unbearable for me to stay calm." He brought his face down closer to her. His eye hooded and filled with lust want and a protectiveness for her only.

"What are you thinking of." Serena's voice was aroused her lips barely touching his. 'This is a dream so why not, just go with it. It's not real'. She thought.

With that said Darien let out a small growl than smashed his lips onto hers in an earth smashing kiss. The kiss what so great it made him groan and Serena moan in pleasure. She brought her hands up to his silky hair. While he brought his hand down to her ass. He grabs her ass and picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist. He then carried her to his office chair, he sit while she was on his lap straddling him. Serena breaks the kiss but then went after his neck. Slowly kissing his neck, then she start to lick him around his neck but also nipping at his neck. Darien sat there loving the feeling she is doing to him his hands on her waist. Then Darien went to also place kisses on his new lover's neck. He was rewarded with her soft moans. Darien feeling bold lifts her white night gown over her body and then over her head. She was now sitting in front of him with only her white pair of panties on her. He was frozen he has seen his fair share of naked women over the years but never has he been so turned on by a woman body. Her skin was so white, and soft to the touch, her breast were perky yet not fully developed but was big enough to fill his big hands. He then reached out to touch her newly exposed body. But was surprise when she smacks his hands. He looks at her with wide eye. His mind thinking he has gone too far for her but was calmed down when he see she has a smile on her face. She shook her head 'no' then reached down to his pants then started to unbuckle his belt. When she was down she lifts his shirt out of his pants. She then pushes his jacket down his shoulders. Darien knowing she wants his suit jacket off he quickly sheds it off then thrown it to the side of him where her gown lays also. She smiles at him then started to undo his buttons on his shirt. With every button she undo she lays kisses on his newly expose body area. The slow pace was killing Darien 'aha is she trying to kill me with pleasure'. Darien thought biting on his lower lip. When she was done with the last button she licks up his body. That was Darien undoing he bit his lip hard causing it to bleed. Her hands coming up his hard body. Making sure to feel every ab of muscle on his body. Her hand finally rest on his pecks. She looks at him then down to his lips. She licks her lips then pounces forward she licks his lips slowly savoring the taste of his blood. Darien then brought his hands up her back slowly making their way to her breast. When he got to her breast he grabs them not to rough but enough pressure to enjoy himself. Serena rested her head on his shoulders, moaning to Darien touches on her body. Darien was extremely turned on with Serena moaning directly inside his ear.

"Darien" she moans his name out then slowly start to move her lower area on him. She then felt his need for her through his pants. She then grinds harder on to him. Causing the both of them to moan out. Darien to start to grind harder on to her.

Serena lifts her head up to look directly at him. "Wwwhat are you doing to meee." She spoke while still grinding on him. Her hands coming up his body then wrap themselves around his neck. Darien smirked at her. "It is you who is driving me crazy darling", his hands now back to her hips helping her ride him. He smashed his lips to hers and grinded harder. Causing her to moan and him to groan into the kiss.

'Mark Her!'

'Mark Him!'

The both of them thought of at the same time. They were so aroused they did exactly that without thinking. Darien sank his fangs on the top of her right breast. While Serena bite down onto the left side of his neck. Their blood filling each other's mouths. Then they hit there climax. Serena mouth leaves Darien's neck in order for her to scream out for her first orgasm ever, spilling her fluids on his pants. Darien gasp out loud he spills his hot seed inside his pants. They both were breathing heavily from there climax. Darien rubs her cheek then said "You are mine and no one else's". Serena grabs the hand on her cheek then looks straight at him "And you are tied to me". There moment was shortly lived when they hear a voice in the distance. Serena is the only one who knows who that voice belongs too. 'Not now'. "I must go now. I hope to see you again". She kisses him deeply then quickly runs out the front door.

Shields Estate

Darien wakes up from his dream. He dreamt the whole thing he thought. Darien sits up and smashes his alarm clock on the wall.

"Damn it! It was only a god damn dream. FUCKKKKKKK!" That's when he looks down his pants to see he had released all over himself 'great, wait what is that' but he also finds another liquid on him. 'What the hell'. He then rubs his achy neck but was jolted by a sting feeling on his neck. His eyes widen 'NO WAY' he jumps out of bed. Then into his master bathroom. There he looks at himself in his mirror. He then examines his neck what he saw made his heart stopped. There on his left side on his neck were two little punchers holes with dry blood around it. 'She was real!' he thought happily but then his smile vanished quickly.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE ONE OF THOSE DRITY BLOOD SUCKERS! She just cannot be." Darien mind was racing fast. But he knew he wouldn't mind having a vampire as a mate. Vampire women are very beautiful creatures he must admit, he'll be lying if he said they weren't.

'No… that won't stop me I will find her, she marked me but I also marked her. I will make her come to my side and we will rule the vamps and wolfs together. We would make a hell of a team.'

"Serena Darling I will find you. And you will leave your coven and join my pack I'll make sure of that"…. He said while looking up at the moon before it was replaced with the sun through his bathroom window.

(Friday Morning)

At the Smith's Estate

"SERENA WAKE UP! We have to go get clothes for the party tomorrow." A blond hair man spoke. Jadeite was trying to wake up his little sister. "SERENA COME ON!"

"Okay gosh I'm up don't have a cow." Serena said in a non to happy voice.

Jadeite eyes his sister one of his eye browns shot up.

"Gosh someone woke up all cranky".

"Well yeah you ruined a perfectly good dream I was having."

"Good now get dressed we have a busy day ahead of us. I'll be back in 30 minutes your ass better be ready by then sis". With that said her brother leaves her room.

She fall back into bed looking up at her ceiling.

'Damn you jadeite out of all the nights you must disturb me when I was having the best dream of my life'. Serena breaths out but then remembers she must get dressed. She gets off her bed then headed to her walk in closet. She takes off her night gown. She looks at herself in the mirror then smiles. Than walks away but quickly stops. Her eyes growing wide her face turning pale. She runs up to her mirror. What she saw on her body made her even paler then she already was.

"It can't be. It's freaking impossible". What she was starting at was a bite mark above her right breast and her back had soft but noticeable scratch marks down her back.

'The man in my dream he-he is real. It wasn't a dream. I almost lost myself to a man I haven't even meet.' Serena thought.

"Darien" his name sends shivers down her body. She then remembers she bit him also the same time he must have bit her.

"OH MY GOD I MARKED HIM". She brought her hand to her lips. That when she notice dried blood on the corners of her mouth.

'But wait this isn't a pureblood bite. It looks more like a wol….' Her eyes widen even more. 'No. I can't be I gotten marked by a wolf. How the hell did this happen. No it cannot happen. This is crazy.' She was brought out of her little war inside her mind when she heard her brother knocking on her door.

"Rena, come on lets go already".

'No I can't let him see the mark. Come on sere think!'

"IIII be right out." Her voice came out in a high pitch.

"Are you okay Serena?"

"Yeah I am fine just stub my toe is all give me 2 mins". Serena runs over to her dressers pulls out a pair of jeans and a black shirt from the hangers. Quickly outs it on and spray herself in perfume.

"Okay I am ready." She said as she step out. She may look calm on the outside but really she is a nervous wreck in the inside. She calms a bit when her brother smiles at her then nods.

"Okay then let's go."


End file.
